


Birthday Call

by alley_oops, HeadmasterFelix



Series: Aidan Turner and Jamie Campbell Bower: Citadel [27]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, COUNTERFEIT (Band), Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: Cutesy, M/M, Rated teen for language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: Aidan calls Jamie after getting his birthday gift. They talk about that and arrange Jamie meeting Aidan's family.





	Birthday Call

**Author's Note:**

> So, the timeline got screwy here somehow. This takes place after Aidan's birthday and their six month dating anniversary, which is in June, and they talk about Jamie coming to the Turners' for Easter. Not sure how that happened, but since the Easter visit is already written, we're just gonna overlook that detail.
> 
> Also, [this band](https://www.etsy.com/listing/518017282/gibeon-meteorite-wedding-band-crushed?ref=shop_home_active_24) is the gift.

Aidan slouches into his chair, watching the blank screen intently. He's willing his lover to answer the call. But then a sparkle catches his eye and distracts him, and he's back to admiring his new ring all over again. A grey band made of meteorite, with a beautiful blue inlay of crushed opal. A combination of birthday present and 6-month anniversary celebration, Jamie had said, and Aidan feels both smug and sappy every time he looks at it. _He loves me_.

It actually takes Jamie a moment to figure out what that noise is and where it's coming from, but once he does he drops everything else and is on his bed in a flash, laptop in hand. He hits the button to answer and smooths his hair a bit as it takes a second for his camera to kick on.

"Danny!" He beams.

"Hey, gorgeous." Aidan's smile is wide and inviting in return. "I love it. Absolutely fucking love it."

"God, I'm so glad," he sighs with relief. "It felt like a risk but it was just... It was perfect. It was you." He smiles warmly and the insists, "Show me."

"What, like this?" Aidan spreads his right hand over his heart and stares into the distance past Jamie's shoulder, a far-away look in his eyes as if he's posing for a magazine spread. "You were the model. You tell me if I'm doing it wrong."

He groans and rolls his eyes. "Well, good enough, despite your sass. It looks really great on you." Jamie lifts his hand, displaying his ring as well, albeit much less dramatically. "I love you."

Aidan grins. "Are you wearing that all the time?"

"Not quite," he admits. "I don't want it to somehow get damaged when I'm playing a show. But other than that, yeah. Even at the club - especially at the club. I really love it. It's like feeling you all the time."

Ducking his head a little, Aidan grins wider. "I'm thinking I'll just keep this on, whenever I'm not filming. I mean, it fits really well, and it kind of goes with everything, so..."

Jamie bites hit lip but can't help the way that makes him grin too. It strikes him that they might be getting a little too close to playing house without being near ready to actually marry, but he can't make himself care. "I love that you'll be wearing a little piece of me. You're my favorite."

"Good. Let's keep it that way." Aidan sits back, and adjusts the screen. "Your parents never said anything about your ring, did they? Or just not in front of me?"

"They haven't, no. Which is probably good, I'm not sure I'd be able to resist fucking with them," Jamie laughs. "What's _your_ family going to say?"

"My mum will notice immediately. She'll ask, but tactfully. My dad won't be subtle at all. And my sisters, well..." Aidan shrugs lightly. "The two oldest ones do this creepy thing where they have entire conversations with each other without speaking. And then when they gang up on you, they take no prisoners."

"Your family sounds delightful and terrifying at the same time. I should probably brace myself when I come over for Easter." His tone is so matter-of-fact.

"God, it's a fucking madhouse," Aidan grumbles with a roll of his eyes. Then he sharply stares at his lover. "Wait, what? Is this one of those things we talked about? Was I drunk?"

"What? Of course we did!" He looks concerned, even hurt, but he can't hold it and starts to laugh.

"Oh my god, you bastard." Aidan drags a hand through his hair and laughs as well. "Don't do that to me. It makes me paranoid that my mind is going." He eyes his boyfriend dubiously. "Did you really want to do that? Come home with me for Easter? I'll warn you now, it'll be nothing but chaos."

"I really do," his voice softens. "I don't mind chaos, and I think they'll be the most genuine in that kind of situation. Please?"

Aidan's eyebrows rise. "Madhouse, Jamie. I fuckin' mean it." He already knows he's going to agree, but he feels that it's critical his lover go in fully informed and not expecting too much.

"Madhouse. Got it. I'll bring the Xanax and be fine, love. Or I won't be, but at least I'll know what I'm getting into, right?" He smiles warmly and fiddles with his ring. "I love you, and I'm going to love your family."

"You've got an awful lot of confidence for a man with only one sibling," Aidan says with a snicker. "But okay. I'll tell my mum we'll be there." He can't keep the grin from his lips. "You're my favorite."

"Thank you, and you're my favorite, too. I'm looking forward to it despite your warnings. Should I wear something nice? Should I bring anything?"

"If you want to impress my mum, then wear a suit and bring flowers. One year I tried to get away with a suit jacket and jeans." Aidan shakes his head mournfully. "Not again, let me tell you."

"Jesus, I'm glad I asked, I was going to go with a decent pair of trousers and just a dress shirt. Suit it is. What's her favorite flower?" Jamie leans in, making sure to remember every bit of information. "Oh, and will be she insulted or pleased if I bring food? And what's the policy on wine?"

"Oh god, no. Don't bring food," Aidan implores, "because then she'll just expect us to eat more. And yeah, wine's a good idea. She loves to sneak rosé when she thinks my father isn't looking. My father drinks Guinness, but we won't bring any of that because it'll piss off Mum." His eyes dance mischievously. "Usually on the day before, I take my sisters' older kids to a movie. But I don't want to scare you."

"Rosé, no Guinness, and your family has weird prejudices against alcohols. Got it." Jamie smiles broadly. "And what in the world would scare me about a movie with older kids? How old is older, by the way?"

"Not teenagers, but old enough that there's starting to be some conflict over who wants what. Let's see, Mary Alice is 11, and Jenny is 10. Campbell is 9, and he doesn't want to watch the same kinds of stuff as the girls. Glenna just had a birthday, she's 7 now, and oh crap," Aidan says, pausing for thought. "I'm going to have to find a little kids movie just for her. And I guess Rory might want to come along this year, but he's only 4. I'll figure out something else. Maybe just play with him, only us. He'd love that."

"Campbell?" Jamie grins, and seems to get stuck on that entirely, it doesn't yet sink in that Aidan has listed _five_ children. "Well, he's my favorite, naturally, and if we start him early maybe he'll turn out just like his uncle Jamie. Actually, wait, that's the exact opposite of what we want, isn't it?"

Aidan snickers at the thought. "You should ask his mum yourself. And I'll watch," he says with a wink for his lover.

He smiles and looks away, suddenly bashful as he brings his knees up to his chest and grips his toes. His voice becomes quieter. "Five of them, huh? That's... that's a lot of kids. How many of them are there that are younger than that?"

"Two more, Sam and Benny. Plus Kathleen is expecting," Aidan answers, wanting to reach through the screen and touch his boyfriend. He arches an eyebrow. "Still want to visit for Easter?"

"Yeah, I do. I... want to be part of your family someday," he admits softly. "And I think the sooner I jump in, the better."

Aidan's breath catches. They've been tiptoeing around this for months, perhaps sooner than they even should have been. But it still makes his heart pound against his ribs to hear Jamie talking like that, about joining their two families. "I love you."

"I love you too, Danny. More than I thought I could love someone. And I promise not to call you that in front of your sisters," he smiles.

"Small mercies," Aidan agrees, quelling a shudder. He grins. "I have to sleep, love. I miss you so much."

"I miss you, too. Goodnight, sweet dreams." Jamie blows a kiss before he hangs up the call.

"Sweet dreams," Aidan whispers to the blank screen. Then sighs and goes off to bed alone.


End file.
